True Nature
by dvshipper
Summary: What if...Daniel and Vala were members of the French Royal Court in 1774? At a masked ball, both are faced with an opportunity. Will they take it?


Title:

Title: True Nature  
Author: dvshipper  
'Verse: Stargate SG-1  
Claim/Characters/Pairing: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: AU  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or its characters, I just play with them. Rob, please don't sue me, because I don't really have much money anyway.  
Summary: Daniel and Vala meet at a masked ball in Paris. Will their feelings continue once back at Versailles?  
Table/Prompt: AU, Prompt #01: What if…Daniel and Vala were members of the French royal court at Versailles in 1774?

A/N: Thanks to taraleesg1 for being an amazing beta on this one! This fic was born out of my love for the movie Marie Antoinette and its soundtrack.

The opulent carriage pulled up to the entrance that was flowing with people ready to join the fun that waited inside. Outside the window of her gilded cage, Vala Mal Doran saw feathers and gowns of every color and excited eyes behind all too willing masks. The noise of the crowd was dulled by the panes of glass that separated her from them. Stepping out onto the steps with practiced ease, Vala breathed a sigh of contentment as much as her corset would allow. Tonight was the night she had been anticipating; the masquerade ball in Paris. The streets of the city offered an escape, one she desperately needed. Walking into the crowd with her dearest friend Samantha, she drank in the sight before her. Mischief, glamour, music, and drink all offered themselves to her. Without a single look back, Vala left the propriety and rules of Versailles with the footman.

Having taken care of the necessary business at the door, Vala gathered a first impression of the party. Tall hair, blushes hid behind fans, tolerated advances made with champagne in hand; they all told her this was definitely guaranteed to be a fun night. Checking the black ribbon with two holes that served as her disguise with a discreet touch of her hand, Vala dragged Sam into the crowd of the first room. There was champagne at the far end and she was determined to get some.

This was just like every other party, or so Daniel Jackson thought. The glitter and noise of balls, especially masked ones, was not really his preferred enjoyment. However, his close friend Cameron had dragged him along. According to Cam, Daniel didn't get out of his library often enough. Daniel didn't tell Cam, but there was a very good reason he didn't stray from his books very often. There was something in those pages waiting to be found but for some reason it was just out of his grasp.

As they made their way into the crowd of perfume and powder, Daniel adjusted his mask. It was meant to represent the Titan Prometheus, but had too many feathers to be the one who created mortal man. Watching the faces that he passed, he couldn't help but notice all the longing looks Cam was getting from the females. There was the outlandish rumor being passed around by the women of Versailles that Cam was quite the talented and ever so discreet lover. If only they knew how crazy that sounded and how far they were from the truth.

After Cam had struck up a conversation with an old family friend's son, Daniel felt a bit left out and decided that a drink would do him good. Champagne was being poured in abundance that night and Daniel knew that he would be frequenting the bubbly stuff. Scanning the faces around him, one gorgeous woman caught his eye. Dark hair worn in the fashion the Duchess de Polignac favored and a beautiful emerald gown didn't compare to the smile she wore. A bright expression that shined as if the moon itself had crawled inside her and eyes that blazed with a fire only heard of in myth. The female creature's passion showed through, enrapturing his very soul.

Vala stood surrounded by a few familiar companions laughing at Sam's latest adventure away from her husband. Champagne glass in one hand and fan tied with a ribbon to her opposite wrist, she tried her best to swat at Sam for being so risqué in such a large room of people. Truth be told though, one of Sam's stories were always welcome in Vala's circle. As she tossed her head to the side, still giggling rather loudly, Vala noticed she seemed to have caught the attention of one man.

The admirer was handsome enough. Dark hair, not powdered which impressed her and blue eyes that looked like drops of the sky bound within a human. Though his posture showed that he was closed off to most of the excitement around him, he was interested Vala. So much in fact that she nudged Sam and gestured to the man who had been gazing at her. Thankfully, he didn't look back as the two women observed him rather openly.

Sam informed her companion that judging by the unique color of his eyes and the scar on his left cheek he was in fact Daniel Jackson, a historian from Versailles and a close comrade of Cameron Mitchell. Vala was shocked to hear that it was _the_ Daniel Jackson. There were rumors circulating around court that he was searching for some proof of a wild theory about ancient myth. Why did he need proof of myth when clearly he was a god in flesh and blood?

Daniel smiled to himself, as he knew that the woman he admired was looking him over with her friend. Many various options filtered through his mind ranging from subtle to outright suggestive. Settling for one somewhere in the middle of the road, Daniel took a considerable drink from his glass. As he waited for the object of his intention's eyes to leave him, a couple passed by. They seemed very friendly indeed, the masked man even going so far as to place his lips on the side of his partner's neck. Clearly aided by alcohol and intrigue, they appeared to be making their way to one of the rooms reserved for coats and jackets that were so often used for more questionable activities. Daniel's mind wandered so far as to think that maybe he and the woman with the bright smile would be another one of those couples making their way from the crowd.

Sensing that her eyes were off him, Daniel was about to begin his approach when Cam appeared at his side. The slightly older man took notice of the annoyed expression the historian gave him. Cam enquired why Daniel seemed a little on edge and got a subtle gesture toward the beauty in green in response. Gathering all the information he needed, Cam decided to leave the young man to his fun. Daniel appreciated Cam's absence, as it put him more at ease and continued his plan.

Setting his now empty champagne glass back on the cream clothed table, Daniel made his way to the back of the refreshment display. As he leant against a pillar, he caught his beauty's companion's eye and gestured for her to send her friend over. The blonde, who seemed to have a party girl air about her whispered his request conspiratorially in the ear of her dark haired friend. A gasp followed by a rather devilish giggle brought a grin to Daniel's lips.

Vala looked over her shoulder and then glanced back at her friend, as if asking her opinion. Sam nodded and Vala had to agree, she did come here for a bit of fun after all. Had she been at Versailles, this would have had to be handled with a quiet nature and the subtlety required when meeting a new lover. Surrounding her were disguises though, not the mirrors of the royal palace that threatened to show the world what you wished to conceal. Tonight, Vala was free and she was going to run with that freedom.

Making her way to the gentleman waiting for her, Vala made sure to sway her hips just right and bit her bottom lip in that practiced seductive way. A small greeting passed her lips and reached his ears, her tone whispering all the wonderful subtext she implied. The man gave her a predatory grin and returned the greeting with equal implication. Without another word, the god among men took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Though it was rather forward, Vala was definitely not complaining.

The room was so crowded it was difficult to dance a structured dance. The ball had started long before both had arrived; therefore there was many a clumsy drunk which didn't help matters. Hands touched, hips brushed; their eyes gave away their mischief while their feet stepped the proper steps of French protocol. The world spun around them as if they were out of sync with reality. Where time and space ceased to exist, Daniel and Vala expressed their admiration and attraction through a myriad of taught gestures, each having an almost double meaning to them.

Time crept back into their world, however, when Sam waved at Vala that her group was going to leave. If she wanted to be back at Versailles by dawn, she would have to join them. Taking matters into her own hands with the aid of her last glass of champagne, Vala pulled Daniel out of the crowd and behind the shadow of a pillar. Where prying eyes couldn't see them, Vala undid the ribbon around her wrist that was attached to her hand.

Daniel watched this mysterious woman with curiosity, her expression telling him he would not be getting her name. As she took the green silk ribbon in her hand, he enquired if he would see her again and if so, when? A feminine smirk graced her lips, as if she knew for a fact that she held all the cards. With not a word, she pressed the ribbon into his hand and began to walk away, her back toward him. Just when he thought she considered this a one time thing, Daniel saw her look back and give him a wink. If he could just figure out whom she was this would not be their last encounter.

Vala stepped back into the decorated carriage, Sam following her. Settling herself in for the long ride and adjusting her skirt, Vala couldn't help but look out at the smaller crowd who stood outside the ball. How she envied those who could stay in the city for the whole night. As her eyes wandered to the main entrance, she spotted a familiar face. Daniel Jackson was leaning against the doorframe with a glass of champagne and a smile. He was watching her and after a second realized he'd been spotted. When he did, he held up the green ribbon and waved goodbye. As if on his cue, the driver snapped the reins, pulling her off into the deep darkness that came just before the morning.

The ride back to Versailles was quiet, as Sam had fallen asleep. Trees and estates rolled past Vala's window, highlighted by the glow of dawn. Her mind kept being drawn back to blue eyes and a soft touch. Should she have told him her identity? No, that would have ruined his opinion of her and forced him away. You see, Vala had a reputation of being quite the troublemaker and seductress around Versailles and wherever she visited. That reputation was not wholly inaccurate, just slightly exaggerated. The embellishment was done mostly by the old women at Versailles who didn't understand who she was.

There were two groups of people at court: one crowd who were old and set in their traditional ways and then those who were part of the new crowd, always pushing the envelope. Vala, of course, was part of the new crowd. According to the more traditional members she didn't wear enough rouge, her hair was too big and her lifestyle too extravagant. Not how the king lived but instead, following the example of the Dauphine. Though this 'new' crowd accepted her with somewhat open arms, Vala still felt like an outcast. Maybe that would never change.

Daniel found himself in the corner of one of the far rooms, a good buzz going from his many glasses of alcohol. Cam seemed to be having a great time, though he was being rather obvious with a nice looking young soldier. Yes, Daniel could have left without his friend, but he wanted to wait a little longer hoping that just maybe his dark haired beauty would return. Every detail of her he had memorized and he looked over her face curiously in his mind. Could there have been some clue as to who she was that he had looked over at the time? Dark hair, tempting grey eyes, glowing smile, smoky voice; all were aspects of beauty he had neither seen nor heard before. Delicate hands, able arms, graceful white neck--wait. That was it! The pendant she had been wearing; a triangular cut sapphire positioned beneath a small white diamond. Daniel had seen that piece of jewelry before; many men had.

In light of his discovery, Daniel decided to leave Cam to _his_ fun and head back to Versailles. After informing his companion of his departure, Daniel mounted his grey mare and set off. As his body absorbed the familiar shocks of riding on the back of a horse, his mind began to think, a very dangerous thing. How could you have fallen for the charms of Vala Mal Doran, the queen of 'questionable reputation?' Yes, she was very beautiful, but how could you have not recognized her trademark wink? Was some sort of witchcraft to be blamed? Could it have been Henry and Anne on the dance floor, not Daniel and Vala? These were all questions Daniel asked himself and not one answer presented itself.

Daily life continued as usual; though fancy, there was nothing very interesting. Gossip over needlework, the most common pastime, had Vala making fun of the king's nieces and gasping at so and so's new lover from St. Petersburg. New dresses for a new trend, new trinkets for a new fad were all the business that came through Vala's hands. Nothing was too political or important, simply there to make court life entertaining and fun. Comtesse d'Artois had lunch with her once, the excitement of the surrounding day or two. Though there were many servants and so-called friends surrounding her, Vala simply didn't feel right. Like a child tasting sugar for the first time, she was changed. She knew where it was and knew how to get it, but the question was whether or not the candy dish would let her in. It was one thing to dance and flirt when one had a couple glasses of champagne and was in the mood for a party. It was an entirely different matter when your identity was held in the light of day.

Various opportunities popped into Vala's mind, all would let her talk with the man she desired. After discussing them over with Sam and Carolyn, a friend who'd just arrived to stay, she decided on a single plan. Under the pretense of getting a suggestion for a book on Greek mythology, Vala would visit Daniel in his library, dropping hints of their encounter during the course of conversation. However, a plan was just an outline; one that could be broken by any slip of the tongue.

Daniel had continued his days in his normal manner: pouring over dusty texts and trying to fit puzzle pieces of information together. Something was hiding in the shadows of his mind, an answer not willing to peak its head out. When inspiration and revelation didn't present themselves, an assistant to the Dauphin did. Apparently the heir to the French throne needed an expert opinion on the subject of a debate between him and his lackeys. Was Heracles fortunate or unfortunate? Yes, Heracles had become immortal, but it took him great pain to get that status. After much thought, and foot tapping done by the waiting assistant, Daniel couldn't decide on an answer.

The Dauphin's question had stirred a debate within Daniel though. Should he live with the pain of pride and not see his enchanting beauty again or suffer the release of his pride and be taken to Mount Olympus, or paradise if you rather? Though he was not in exactly the same situation as Heracles, it was the connection Daniel made. The entire matter could be summed up simply: Swallow pride and see the real person, not the reputation and past, or not? As if the gods of Greek myth were presenting him with a test, none other than Vala Mal Doran was announced at his door.

"Monsieur Jackson," Vala curtsied not as deeply as she could have, but enough to show a good amount of respect. Time seemed to slow in that peculiar way again as Daniel stood up from his carved wood desk.

"Mademoiselle Mal Doran," Daniel bowed as was proper. "And, please, I think we can call each other by our given names. After all, didn't we share a nice evening in Paris?" Vala blushed a barely noticeable pink, which Daniel found endearing.

"That we did, Daniel; that we did," Vala replied, completely taken in by his grin. If there had been a plan, there certainly wasn't one now. "I came here to ask something but I seem to have forgotten."

"Could it have been to ask for this back?" Daniel reached into his top desk drawer, pulling out the green ribbon from the masked ball. In holding out the piece of silk for her to take, Daniel offered his decision. If she was willing to join him, he was all in.

"Maybe that was it, but now seeing you again, maybe you should keep it after all," Vala subtly tried to offer him her token again but he would have none of it. Daniel's hand came out further and he began to walk toward her.

"It's yours. I know how you women are about your ribbons and things," Daniel told the enchantress standing before him, hoping his words came out in the right tone. Taking her delicate hand, he pressed the ribbon in to her soft palm.

"But don't you want something of mine to keep?" Vala asked the man who was quickly becoming the victor of her love, trying to show him the symbolic nature of her gift. The question that was left unsaid was 'To remember our one night of joy or for the promise of tomorrow?'

"Only what you've given no one else," Daniel replied, very much in the moment. So much in fact, he didn't realize how his words could be taken. Vala did apparently because her eyebrow quirked up.

"And what, pray tell, would that be," Vala was full on smirking now, loving to make men squirm a bit. This man was different however. Though she got him flustered, he knew just how to handle her.

"Your heart," Daniel saw a different fire spark in Vala's eyes, as if he'd lit some deep part of her. A question formed as an expression on her face which had Daniel second guessing himself. Making a split second decision and hoping it would have the desired effect Daniel channeled that insecurity into passion. Releasing Vala's hands, he cupped her jaw and took her lips with his. Vala immediately responded, as if by instinct, but as the kiss deepened something changed. An honesty flooded from her to him; a tenderness that couldn't be expressed any other way than in the softening of a kiss. Vala was the first one to pull away, but kept her body still very close to Daniel's.

"We hardly know each other," Vala pointed the fact out almost reluctantly. Daniel's touch was something she didn't want to let go of. The candy dish had opened its lid but for some reason Vala's hand hesitated.

"That didn't stop the Dauphin and the Dauphine from getting married," Daniel pointed his fact out hoping Vala would see things from his point of view. Willing to risk reputation and heart, Daniel was sure about Vala and his feelings for her.

"You're a historian!" Vala told him as if it shocked her to be kissing a man of books. This shock was countered though by her leaning into his palm that still rested on her cheek. Daniel's hand didn't twitch, flinch, or move one bit and that told her a great deal.

"You've got a history!" Daniel laughed the words, amused that they were pointing out the things that should make them hate each other. The way Daniel looked at it, he was perfectly happy to memorize her.

"If we're going to do this though, we have to be discreet. These walls do talk after all. Hand me a book," Vala told Daniel, stepping away from him in a rustle of silk. "There's a certain way to go about these things. You will become my Greek language tutor and then we'll just be very careful sneaking around at night," Vala laid out what would make their relationship respectable.

"Sounds good," Daniel handed Vala a random book that just happened to be on the basics of Greek myth. "First lesson this afternoon?"

"I'll see you then," Vala gave Daniel a light kiss on his lips and turned to leave. A surprise took her when Daniel grabbed her hand, keeping her close to him. Leaning his face just above her shoulder, Vala could feel the heat of his breath on her skin.

"This is going to work. Trust me," Daniel whispered into Vala's ear even though he knew she already knew that and kissed the pulse point just beneath her ear before letting her go. A sashaying skirt and slightly bouncing curls left his library, giving him a smile. Living amongst such materialistic wealth could be made tolerable by true feelings and a loving companion. For Daniel, things were looking up and he couldn't help but wonder if Vala felt the same way.

Vala made her way down the corridor back toward her apartment completely within her own mind. Lips still tingling, Vala couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had finally found someone who was willing to truly accept her. New crowd, old crowd; pristine reputation, talked about reputation, he didn't care. Maybe it didn't take a physical door opening to let Vala escape her gilded cage. Was it possible Vala could fly away from court through a man? In her mind, of course it was. But there was a feeling in her gut that instead of experiencing escape, she would feel content with Daniel. In his arms, Vala wouldn't need escape.


End file.
